lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HiddenVale/Archive 3
Re: bullet points Hello! Yes, very sorry, I've just noticed the bullet point! I'll make sure that I get to work on getting them removed as soon as possible. I was just wanting to request a Bot Flag, which means that my edits don't show up in the recent activity (as it would clog the activity), it doesn't have to be a Profile Tag, but it could be (it doesn't really matter, it's just for the convenience of admins etc. so that my Bot's edits do not make it hard to see others' edits). Cheers, ArrestoMomentum | talk 00:11, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, feel free to leave me a message if there are any tedious automatable tasks that you would like for my Bot to carry out. Thanks! ArrestoMomentum | talk 00:21, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, the problem should hopefully be fixed now, but it seems that I may still be blocked on my Bot account? Not sure if that's the case but I am unable to edit on it so if you could check that would be great. Sorry for the inconvenience, ArrestoMomentum | talk 02:33, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the link! I'm sure it will prove very useful! As for the bot flag, I'll just have to pester DarkLantern when he next comes on! The program which I use (AutoWikiBot) to make these edits seems to keep wanting to tell me that I have new messages, implying that I have been blocked for some reason (although it may be a program bug). If you have already checked that the account is unblocked, then I'll just have to try something else (redownload maybe). Thanks! ArrestoMomentum | talk 04:33, August 7, 2016 (UTC) No worries, fixed the issue I was having. Thanks, ArrestoMomentumBot (talk) 04:46, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Awesome man hahah, best profile tag ever, I feel honoured ;) Thanks a lot, ArrestoMomentum | talk 05:00, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Adminship/Content Moderator Hello again! So after much self-debate, I have decided to apply for Adminship/Content Moderator over at the Requests for adminship page (I know it seems a bit soon, but I explain it all in my application). I hope that you'll go and check it out and express your opinion! Thanks as always, ArrestoMomentum | talk 09:18, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for the support! In reply to your comment on my comment on there being two admins, I guess I just made an inference regarding the work load that you and DarkLantern must have managing a 6000+ page Wiki by yourselves. In hindsight, what I should have said was that two admins of your quality and dedication can manage the Wiki well enough, but the addition of another would make it a more pleasant job for the both of you? Anyway, on your other question regarding clean-up projects, I was merely referring to the clean-up projects themselves, and how I would be able to complete more of them with the rights that come with the job (although all Wikis this big will, of course, have many clean-ups that need doing). Once again, thanks so much for the support, if I am granted the rights I am sure I won't disappoint! Hope you have a great day, ArrestoMomentum | talk 19:58, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Family tree problem Is it possible for you to fix the House of Finarfin family tree template because it doesn't work right.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:20, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Hello. First, you my deepest apologies. My message board did not show anything and I thought that was it. Very nice to meet you. Yes the orc was an Orc Hero for The Battle For Middle-earth II video game. I had nothing to do with the other story that was there. But yes it is very nice to meet you and look forward to working with you Sincerly Macch Toric (talk) 8:42, September 4th, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Why did you delete my page for Grima's henchmen??? Justiceforall17 (talk) 03:33, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Ring-bearer I was careful to state that the relevant factor was 'at the height of its power', i.e. when Sauron was openly restored to throne of Mordor, a period which was during the time the One Ring sat upon a chain around Frodo's neck. This was the point at which the 'independent' will of the Ring was most active in seeking to be, with all haste, reunited with its forger and one true master. The term 'custody' may, in a legal sense, be applied to any object or party, and I used it to convey a sense of the Ring's vestigial personality and drives. 21:06, November 17, 2016 (UTC) My signature Yeah, it's one of those things. My sig is tied to a special page created for me on the first wiki I joined (Dumbledore's Army RP site) which contains a lots of bells and whistles. I only copy it onto a page where I'm an Admin or make a vast number of edits. So, if it's OK with you, I'll leave it as it is. 07:05, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Reiner Knizia Reiner Knizia on the English version of Wikipedia. 21:00, November 20, 2016 (UTC) On chapter layouts Yes, and I agree with the reformatting scheme but I don't see what is wrong with a modest plot summary of the chapters.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:01, November 21, 2016 (UTC) On KingAragorn Yes, I agree give your reasons again for Darkchylde. I believe all three should be in on it since no other Admins are active anymore.--DarkLantern (talk) 20:15, November 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Welcome back Thank you, Hidden! I finally placed my travelling arse back where it belongs. It feels so good to be back once more. About the demotion of KingAragorn, I do agree that DarkLantern should strip him of his admin rights, mainly because of what he has written on his profile. Moreover, KingAragorn himself stated that he would not be returning. So why keep his rights five years after his last contribution? Anyway, we will be seeing each other around the wiki. See you! 06:07,11/26/2016 On KingAragorn Yes, I vote Yes on the taking away of his Admin rights. Though, I will say that as he was the person who granted me my rights seven and half years ago. I wish to say that it was not personal and that he was a good Admin before he turned on it. But, Hiddenvale is right! We can't have a person holding authority that feels the way he feels about this Wiki. The deed should be done in the next few days as I might not be here tomorrow.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Deletion request for Weas-El/monaco.js Hi, please delete the page User:Weas-El/monaco.js, since it's no longer required. Unfortunately I can't use the deletion request template on that kind of page. Thanks in advance. --Weas-El (talk) 18:16, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Madril I was wondering why Madril wasn't able retreat with Faramir. I know he was cut-down by orc, but how far he was from Faramir and others? Page says he was thought to be dead. By who? Did even he was in route Faramir retreat? I know you probably will not know more than me, but I wonder your opinion. Please let me know. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 11:19, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Mablung Hi, thanks for answer. Is Mablung's photo on Decipher card taken from film? Or weta created him solely for card? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 06:20, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Madril's Archers - Request Link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGaJ5I04D7w At 1:09/1:10 you can see two Rangers next to Madril. I have 2 Questions regarding them, because I'm not sure myself. 1. Were they killed as Madril is knocked down? I think they are here:http://caps.pictures/200/3-lotr-return/full/lotr3-movie-screencaps.com-8529.jpg but I'm not sure which one is which. 2. I wonder which ones are these 2 between archers Link:http://caps.pictures/200/3-lotr-return/full/lotr3-movie-screencaps.com-8402.jpg Again, I'm not sure. Now cause I know some replies from other wikis on similar Q, I want avoid answer if it matter (If I didn't wonder I would not ask). You're only one who can help me almost now, as you're on wikia almost every day. Please let me know regarding both Q, I will much appreciated. BTW: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 19:22, December 28, 2016 (UTC) I meant which ones they are between archers. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 20:39, December 28, 2016 (UTC) But I have another Q: Based on that scene do you think that some of these archers retreat with Faramir and survived? I know we don't know but I wonder your opinion. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 20:57, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Lugdush 1. I'm pretty sure that this photo is not from TTT but from FOTR. It is before they arrived on Amon Hen. 2. Even how do we know that he is uruk on photo (Lugdush's name was never in FOTR or TTT credits)? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:30, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I asked you about Lugdush (Not Mauhúr) but I didn't get answer on questions so I thought you missed it. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:37, December 31, 2016 (UTC) John Rateliff I came across his name as a redlink on an article here on the Wiki and looked him up on Wikipedia.--Voltron23 (talk) 02:49, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Anon spam article Just letting you know an anon created a DnP article found here: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Hobbit_hacks_for_school TessaVarzi (talk) 04:18, January 6, 2017 (UTC)TessaVarzi On The Book of Lost Tales I suggest a The Book of Lost Tales disambiguation page! Afterwhich, the user can then go forth to Part One and Part Two.--DarkLantern (talk) 22:35, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Update Thanks, Hidden! It's good to be back as well, since life always seems to get in the way of contributing here. Certainly, I would watch out for the references like you said. I am planning to either update other templates or etymologies soon. The red links would be no problem if you would create the articles later on. See you around! :) 05:54,1/13/2017 Hello Hello. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 04:42, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Your adminship Hey, Hidden. I recently updated the LOTR:Administrators and added the dates when us admins were granted our rights. I could not find yours so I put "n/a" for the time being. If you could fill the table, it would be great. Thanks! 04:28,1/20/2017 High King of Gondor/Arnor Hey HiddenVale, I notice that you deleted the page "High King of Gondor and Arnor"-what was the duplicate page you were referring to?--Voltron23 (talk) 03:39, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :Gratzi. --Voltron23 (talk) 06:16, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Italicized game title Hey, Just wondering why you un-italicized "Middle-earth: Shadow of War" on its article page. I looked at the policies and there is nothing regarding italicization of article names, but when looking at The Fellowship of the Ring, '' The Two Towers'' and others, the titles are italicized. Is it an unwritten policy referring to video game titles? Or perhaps all titles should be un-italicized, and those that aren't should have the italicization removed? Just a little confused. Thanks in advance. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 06:08, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, cool. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 08:00, March 2, 2017 (UTC) LOTRplza? Lotrplaza? What's that... Actually the information came from the books themselves. Atlhough I was quickly typing up information from about 3 different books, and wasn't necessarily paraphrasing it in real time (or using kindle copy feature, hence the source of the 'citations')... The Ottor information comes from first book of HoMe. Baggins (talk) 00:32, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Moria Orcs I saw that you, sir, put that to be rewritten message on the Mora Orcs page. You and others cut the part with the Peter Jackson especially the one with the Hobbit. Morai Orcs appeared in the Hobbit Unexpected Journey during the Battle of Azanulbizar and they inhabited the old city so they are the first Moria Orcs and also when the Guldur Army marches to war, the orcs are identified by Beorn and later Gandalf as Moria Orcs in the line: rank over rank of Moria Orcs. WE should settle this matter once and for all and sorry if I was too harsh or something like that I want to only help the wiki. Another fact should be with the Guldur War Trool that someone said comes from Gundabad. If it comes from Gundabad why is it with the Guldur Army and not with the one led by Bolg? That means that this troll hails from Moria or from the High Pass. Speak to me on my talk page, please and till then have a nice day!SwtorPlayer (talk) 20:25, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Please I need your help on the article It's me the guy with the Moria Orcs, could you help me with the article or find someone who can. I have a problem with adding headlines that's why the article was messy. Like if you could just add headlines at Peter Jackson's adaptations one being Hobbit Trilogy and the other Fellowship of the Ring I would be very grateful. Let me know on my talk pageSwtorPlayer (talk) 06:59, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Moria Orcs I cannot put headlines I don't know why, but please add that thing with portrayal in adaptations, hobbit trilogy and lord of the rings trilogy on the Moria Orcs article and I will take care of the rest. Just please help me. SwtorPlayer (talk) 18:48, October 7, 2017 (UTC) About "Translations around the world" Hello. I was doing another LOTR marathon (like always, after every 2-3 years), which lead me to this part of Wiki. I wanted to find out more about the rings of power. After reading through the article: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Rings_of_Power I found a part, where there are translations all over the world. I can't tell about the other languages, but as an Estonian, I can confidently say that this translation was purely done by using Google Translate. It does not only sound weird, but as usual, the GT doesn't understand the context. Written words in the table are "Rõngad võimu". Other than the fact, that the words should be in another order, one of them is also false. "Rõngad" means "circles". If you want it to mean a ring, as jewellery, it should be "Sõrmus" or "Sõrmused" (plural). So, the "ring(s) of power" should in Estonian be "Võimusõrmus(ed)" Re: Response What you are seeing is yet another unchanged thing on this wiki. Yes, I agree an Article of the Month type of thing.--DarkLantern (talk) 06:00, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Greetings It has been a while since I have edited on this wiki. I had come back after getting back into The Lord of the Rings Online and thought about adding characters from the game. I went and took alook at some of the pages I worked on and noticed in the Non-Canon Uruk-Hai there is Ratbag. Yes I have played Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War and loved them both, but Ratbag, along with the other characters, are described as Uruks. Not Cirith Ungol Uruks or Uruk-Hai of Saruman. So I was wondering if there should a seperate page for Uruks, or Mordor Uruks, and I would be happy to edit and add characters to the appropriate pages. With Regards ~~Macch Toric~~ Goblins Hi, i am wondering, why is the goblins page permanently protected? — MechQueste talk 14:02, January 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: Your Uruk Articles Thanks for letting me know. Did it too quickly I guess. Anyways I have fixed the problems but I still didn't find out the answer to why Krashnak was deleted. He is a Default Hero in the Video Game Battle for Middle-earth. Also I was wondering if there was talks on splitting the Uruk page. From my knowledge I always believed there were different Uruks but all of them get put on one page and category called Uruk-hai. Thanks for taking the time to read this message. Macch Toric (talk) 22:32, February 8th, 2018 (UTC) Gram Orcs and Mordor Orcs You are the admin. If you found that it wasn't necessary then it's fine to me. No problem. But what about the Mordor Orcs article? Is it getting deleted too? I thought that at least Mordor Orcs is a page we need because both book and movie characters are of this orc race: Grishnakh, the unidentified Orc scout, Snaga (Two Towers), ?????Snaga (Cirith Ungol, possibly) and some that followed the Witch King and the Lieutenant of Minas Morgul into battle against Minas Tirith. Gram Orcs however is not so necessary. So now I agree with you. If some pages that I've made are not accepted by you or any other admins delete it I have no problem with that. Have a nice day!SwtorPlayer (talk) 16:45, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for all the tips and tricks:) I’m very sorry for my misconvenience, I will work harder just please don’t block me, (Tommy hammond 17:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC)) Re: Family tree templates error Hi, Vale! Thanks for letting me know. Actually, I don't know the cause of the problem either, but I have already contacted someone from the Community to assist us. I do hope they can get back to me soon. 04:23,4/1/2018 On a Problem on the "Frodo" lotr.wikia.com Page. Hello HiddenVale, I was looking at the Frodo lotr.wikia.com page, and I noticed that in the infobox, "Trilogy" is spelled like "Triology" - which, as far as I know, is an incorrect spelling. I found that I was unable to change it. Therefore, I decided to take the matter to you as you are an administrator, and most likely can fix this little spelling problem. Thanks! J.S. Clingman (talk) 13:35, April 7, 2018 (UTC) - J.S.C. Thank you! Hi HiddenVale, I just wanted you to know that I am thankful to you for reviewing my edits, and fixing everything that I ruin (especially that Hobbit infobox - that was totally unintentional). Thank you also for the many tips on editing - I think I will approach editing more cautiously now, with those aforementioned tips in mind. Thank you! J.S. Clingman (talk) 12:02, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Quick question Hi HiddenVale, I have a question, maybe something you can give your opinion on. The species in Shadow of Mordor/War is called a graug, and thus (the same as Caragors and Wargs) can be found in this title format: Graugs. I just noticed the page Olog-Graug however, and it seems like someone wrote the Olog-Graug like it's the page about the race itself, which should be Graug and not Olog-Graug. An Olog-Graug is a different subspecies and not the collective name for the species afaik. Now it seems like both pages fulfill the same function, which isn't correct. What do you think? Imho the page Graugs should have the content of Olog-Graug, and Olog-Graug should get it's own new content explaining it's a subspecies of Graug (or get deleted if we don't want pages for subspecies. Thanks in advance for the answer! Kennyannydenny (talk) 09:20, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the answer. I've moved the info from Olog-Graug to Graugs and rewrote the stuff a bit. I also updated the Olog-Graug page to make sure it only contains info of that subspecies. Looks like the Template:Sectstub is a bit broken though, or maybe that's just me. I'm used to that it's name "SectionStub" on Wikia's too, but that can always be different per Wikia :) Kennyannydenny (talk) 20:16, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Servants of Sauron and Morgoth Sorry if am disturbing you. I have a question. On this wiki, are the servants of Morgoth also considered servants of Sauron? During the First Age, Sauron was first-in-command after Morgoth himself. And Tolkien states that Sauron was his chief lieutenant. That means he was higher in rank than any named servant of Morgoth (except Gothmog, the Lord of Balrogs who was Sauron's equal) like Glaurung, Ancalagon, Orcobal or creatures like Orcs, Dragons, Werewolves, Trolls, Balrogs. So is it true or not that someone like Glaurung would obey the command of Morgoth's heir? I am asking this of you because I had had a heated argument with another one of the wiki's editors on this subject.SwtorPlayer (talk) 09:35, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: On Crows HiddenVale, you're asking the wrong question. I'm removing from pages categories that do not exist, while leaving those that do exist. Some have been deemed useless by past admins and deleted. If for any reason they're the wrong ones, I can't know until told. Of course, it is your privilege to disagree with my edits, but I'm afraid that in this case reverting them is not the right course. Since you're familiar (at least more than I am) with Tolkien's work, you'll have to evaluate what categories should be created and which ones not. Best AVoraciousReader (talk) 18:36, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Hi, HiddenVale! Thank you for reviewing my edits to my recently created pages and notifying me of my errors. I will try to be more self-conscious of myself next time! J.S. Clingman (talk) 21:22, May 3, 2018 (UTC) (heading) Hello HiddenVale, I ask you: are the two pages related to one another? They are Fire-drake of Gondolin and Beast of Gondolin.Oxlord (talk) 10:38, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the tips on editing motion picture soundtrack pages Thanks again for the additional tips on editing the motion picture soundtrack pages. I'll keep them in mind whenever I do so, or create new ones! Namárië''!'' J.S. Clingman (talk) 13:11, May 7, 2018 (UTC) About a Template Mae Govannen, HiddenVale! I have just discovered that the link for "The King of the Golden Hall" on this template: directs to a page about the chapter, not the soundtrack track. Since I did not know how to edit that out, I decided that I would take the problem to you. Would you please edit that out? Thanks! J.S. Clingman (talk) 22:38, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Hi, HiddenVale! Thanks again for your tips on editing! I am learning... albeit slowly! I am afraid that I cannot fix the various problems with my newly-created pages tonight or tomorrow, for I am getting ready for an exam. I will try to fix the aforementioned problems sometime after the day after tomorrow! Thank you, and God Bless! J.S. Clingman (talk) 02:46, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Fish Identification Do you know what is this fish? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 13:09, May 8, 2018 (UTC) On page names Hi, HiddenVale. I have a question: does "(soundtrack)" need to be included in soundtrack page names if it does not need to be differentiated from another page? Thanks! J.S. Clingman (talk) 20:02, May 8, 2018 (UTC) On The Complete Recordings Template Hi, HiddenVale! I just wanted to let you know that "The Great Eye" on this "Complete Recordings" template directs to the page for "The Great Eye" of Sauron, not to the Complete Recordings page: Thanks! J.S. Clingman (talk) 21:01, May 8, 2018 (UTC) On an Irrelevant Page Mae Govannen, mellon-nin! ''Hi again, HiddenVale. I just noticed that there is a page on this wiki that may need deletion; it appears to be irrelevant (and an advertising attempt) as it contains details about a business that doesn't seem to have anything to do with J.R.R. Tolkien or Middle-Earth. The link to the page is here: =Quick services Corporation= Thanks! J.S. Clingman (talk) 12:36, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Citations for References Yes, the page is ''massive and it would take a really long time to renovate it. Though I am not entirely against the idea, maybe we should also consult DarkLantern and Gradivus, who are the main contributors to it, and wait for their feedback before deleting the page. Also, I was wondering if you have a cope of the latest Beren and Lúthien book. I don't have one for shame so if you have a copy, perhaps you could add guidelines from there as well. 00:47,5/17/2018 Does this wiki have a dicord? --Maddog0089 (talk) 17:55, May 21, 2018 (UTC) On references guide Deleting an old, used, and excepted (I guess) guide is not an easy thing to do. It requires time to understand what the new is and how it would be better. I guess I'm saying permission would be granted if it can be show what it is first, like examples. I know it is a long text file. As for these long files crashing, I have discovered that if you copy the whole lot out and place it in your computer's word processor these long text files would be more stable.--DarkLantern (talk) 19:16, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :I've seen the things you've added or changed to the references citations like on the Gate of Stone. I agree with things like this but let me see more examples. Thanks--DarkLantern (talk) 11:56, May 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I guess your citations proposals are acceptable. The big questions I have for you is will it change the generation of the citations on the pages completely? Will I still be able to cut and paste citations off the or a page to use? That should not change!--DarkLantern (talk) 11:53, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Any sign of that replacement references guide you were talking about? There is still a need for it.--DarkLantern (talk) 06:53, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, doing it like that would make it a lot more difficult to generate the references. All the references would have to type out. My expanding of Gradvius' list was to make it easier to cite the references in the articles. I say that there must be another way! Maybe we could arrange to list them by book or book series. (Example:CiteReferTheLordoftheRings,CiteReferTheHistoryofMiddle-earth) That would cut down on the difficulty. It would create more individual articles but would be better then just one big list. The goal is to encourage citing references and to make it easier to make use of them.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:26, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Hi HiddenVale! Just wanted to thank you for your tips! I'll edit the Ringwraith-sentence out of the pertinent articles! ] Namárië! Until Next Time! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from My Little Hole in The Ground. 13:30, May 31, 2018 (UTC) On Twitter/Social Media Accounts for The One Wiki to Rule Them All Mae Govannen again, HiddenVale! I have been doing some thinking about this wiki's social media presence. It occurred to me that perhaps a Twitter account and/or other social media accounts may boost awareness of our mission here, and thus bring more editors and readers to this wiki. Do you think it would be all right with you and the other admins if I were to do that? ] Namárië! Until Next Time! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from My Little Hole in The Ground. 17:34, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Twitter Page and Social Media Accounts update Hi HiddenVale! On Twitter: I have launced the lotr.wikia.com Twitter page which can be found here. I think that I will post general Tolkien-related things (including files, articles, featured articles, featured pictures) on that Twitter page, along with, perhaps, newly-made articles and those articles needing revision and/or editing. For as long as I've used Twitter, I haven't had much success, but perhaps that's because my profile looked boring to most people. XD I hope this one goes a little better, though. I've made our new Twitter account follow some big Tolkien-related Twitter accounts, and hope to get some followers soon. Perhaps you may officially recognize the Twitter account on the front page, so that people will find it? Just a suggestion... I am currently working on a Google+ page. I have spent more time on Google+ and know a plethora of Tolkien fans there. Growing our account there should be simple. Navaer! J.S. His Love Never Fails! Namárië! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from ���� ������������ �������� ���� ������ ������������. 23:33, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Reply All of that sounds wonderful! I will be waiting for your instructions! His Love Never Fails! Namárië! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from ���� ������������ �������� ���� ������ ������������. 13:08, June 4, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I have messaged you on Twitter using the One Wiki to Rule Them All account. Google+ Page Oh, here is the link to our Google+ page. His Love Never Fails! Namárië! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from ���� ������������ �������� ���� ������ ������������. 13:10, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Ok. Thank you.Oxlord (talk) 00:47, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Assumption/citing question Sorry about any confusion in regard to the assumption template on the 'South' article... I planned to use the "fact" template as you mentioned, but it seems like a fair portion, if not most, of the article consists of assumptions and speculation, and as such would in theory require the template after almost every sentence. Certainly none of it is cited. Is there a procedure or other template we use to reflect such a situation? Or am I misjudging this particular article in terms of canonicity? In any case I just want to be sure I'm following the correct process in the future. --Bitterhand (talk) 19:00, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, that makes sense! I think that new template is a good idea. And if I can get my hands on one or both of those books the Atlas of Middle Earth, I'll be sure to utilize that info. Let me know if there's anything else I can assist with. --Bitterhand (talk) 22:04, June 22, 2018 (UTC) On Mergings I believe that the following should be merged into Weapons article. I'm not putting this up for a vote because of the historical lack of participation. *Bow and Arrow *Axe *Swords *Spears *Pike *Whip *others --DarkLantern (talk) 09:15, June 26, 2018 (UTC) I agree. If there's essentially no difference between these weapons and their real-world counterparts, I see no reason to have a separate article for them. People aren't coming here to learn about generic axes and swords; that's what Wikipedia is for. The same also goes for any other common-noun articles there might be. --Bitterhand (talk) 13:18, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Concerning Holman Greenhand So recently I realized that some of the information in the page formerly titled "Holman Greenhand" belonged to a hobbit known as 'Holman the Greenhanded' per the Longfather tree in Appendix C. As all of the pages of his children linked to the "Holman Greenhand" page, I renamed the page "Holman the Greenhanded" since that's what the Appendix gives his name as, and to avoid confusion with his similarly-named grandson Holman Greenhand. But now I see I should probably have created a new page for Holman the Greenhanded (grandfather) and changed the relevant hyperlinks, because now I'm not able to create a separate page for "Holman Greenhand" (grandson) due to the redirect page of the same name. Is it possible to delete the redirect page, since all the hyperlinks have now been updated to the correct name? I apologize if this seems confusing and for any trouble; please let me know if you have any questions. --Bitterhand (talk) 23:04, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Kindle refs Thanks for the tip; I hadn't noticed that before, but I'll be sure to change that accordingly when I come across it in the future. --Bitterhand (talk) 00:58, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Holman Greenhand It's a redirect page titled simply "Holman Greenhand". Here's the url to it: https://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Holman_Greenhand?redirect=no. Also, thanks for reviewing my recent edits. I've tried to stick as close as possible to what's already established as far as formatting and material go, but it's helpful to be able to go back and see which details I missed or wasn't aware of. --Bitterhand (talk) 00:44, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! I'll create the new page shortly. Also, quick question: is there an agreed-upon policy for distinguishing article titles for two identically named characters? (e.g May Gamgee and May Gamgee). I ran into that a couple of times creating new pages for the Cotton and Gamgee hobbits, and differentiated them as "Hobson's daughter" and "Hamfast's daughter" for example. Is that appropriate, or do we usually do something else? --Bitterhand (talk) 01:07, June 29, 2018 (UTC)